


Kindergarten NILF

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Innocent Sister Mary Eunice, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Kit Walker helps his former kinder garden Teacher.Modern AU
Relationships: Sister Mary Eunice/Kit Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Kindergarten NILF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts).



> Sister Mary Eunice is Kindergarten Teacher in this story.  
> Original Characters.

Kit Walker was in the supermarket; he only needed several things, so he hadn't taken a trolley. He got the things he needed then he saw Sister Mary, she is the Headmistress of the local kindergarten, struggling with two carts, she was doing the shopping for the tuck shop in the kindergarten. Kit said, "Sister Mary, please let me help you, two trolleys is a lot for you to handle."

She replied, "Thank you, Kit, Helen normally helps me with this, but she had a dental appointment this afternoon, and she couldn't come with me. I appreciate your offer of help. I didn't realise the amount that was needed as I hadn't looked at the list until I arrived here. My big problem is that I am the only one at the school so unloading it is going to be difficult."

Kit replied, "I will help you load the car then follow you back to the school and help you unload it, it won't take me long."

They then went through the checkout. They then loaded her car. There were lots of cases of mineral water. Sister Mary had a beautiful smile on her face as she shook Kit's hand. She said, "I will change when I get back to the school as I can hardly move when I am in my habit. I will see you at the private entrance to the school. Thank you for your help, I am indebted to you."

Kit followed her home. He was happy that he could help her as she had been his teacher in kindergarten. She was the youngest nun there. She was now the only nun remaining. There had been five nuns living in the convent which was part of the kindergarten. Sister Mary must now be fifty though it was hard to tell as she always wore her habit but a couple of times he had seen her in regular clothes going into the convent area at night. One evening he had seen the old priest and his housekeeper going into the convent area. He had also heard the clink of bottles coming from the bag Helen the housekeeper had been carrying.

The old priest had died three months ago, and Helen and her daughter Ann were still living in the house that the old priest lived in. Years ago there were rumours that the old priest was the father of Ann but the old priest was small in size and a little overweight where Helen and Ann were tall and slim. Helen had a voluptuous body; her breasts were massive. She had helped out at the kindergarten with sports when Kit had been there, and all the boys loved when she was running, and her enormous breasts were wobbling all over the place.

The pulled into the courtyard of the convent, Sister Mary reversing her car so that the boot of the car was closest to the front door. Sister Mary said, "Give me a minute, and I will change as this habit restricts my movement."

Kit replied, "No problem, I can empty the car alone but would it be possible if I could use the bathroom?"

She smiled and said, "Certainly, apart from the old priest you will be only the second man that I know that has used it. Please excuse the state of it as I now live here alone and haven't much time for housekeeping."

She then led him to a beautifully equipped bathroom with bath, shower, bidet and toilet. Kit went about his business and wondered why she would have a safety razor with an alcohol-free shaving gel in the shower. He then looked in the laundry basket and was surprised to see the risqué lingerie that was inside it. There were g-string thongs, several crotchless bodysuits. Kit thought Sister Mary had an unusual taste in her underwear. He then went outside to start the unloading. He brought several cases of mineral water and left them beside the door that connects to the kindergarten.

Then Sister Mary arrived, she looked stunning. She was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting leggings. She had beautiful blond hair, cut short but beautifully styled. If she had walked past him in the street, he wouldn't have recognised her. She said, "Sorry that I took so long, but I wanted to put on a little makeup. You have done well but let me help you now. I am thinking of not wearing my habit anymore as I feel so much more comfortable in normal clothes. There's also talk of the church selling the convent and kindergarten for housing development. They would transfer the kindergarten to another property that the church in the neighbourhood. Then I would have to find somewhere to live. I get a salary now from the State and have done for several years. Luckily I inherited quite a lot when my parents died, and I managed not to let the church know what I had inherited as they would have wanted it."

Fifteen minutes later the car was cleared, and everything was in its place. Sister Mary said, "It's now six, would you like to join me for a glass of wine?"

Kit replied, "I would love that. I love a glass of wine in the evening."

She responded, "It's more comfortable in the lounge, let's go in there."

She took him to a beautifully decorated lounge. He sat on the sofa thinking am I imagining this or is this happening? He was impressed with the way she looked. She had a very curvy body. She came back into the room carrying a tray with a bottle of wine in a wine cooler with two glasses. She poured the wine then sat beside him on the sofa. He had noticed her tight fitting leggings, her vulva looked perfect, it was swollen, and you could see the outline of her sex slit. She raised her glass and said, "Kit, thanks so much for helping me this evening. I am so happy that we met. Are you dating anyone at the moment? I remember when you were seeing Kate and always thought that she was not the girl for you. There was something about her that I didn't like. I believe that she now lives in America."

Kit thought why is she asking if I am dating anyone? Kate had used him for sex for eighteen months. She had taught him a lot as she was three years older than him. She had gone to America as her aunt who was also a teacher had got her a job in her school. He replied, "No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. After I graduated, I was offered a position in one of the city's best law firms. I am enjoying working there, and there's a strong possibility that I may be offered a partnership. Yes, Kate's in America, I haven't heard from her for years."

Sister Mary answered, "I am surprised that you are not dating. You are a very good looking young man, but I can understand that you want to improve your career prospects. I was happy that it didn't work out with Kate. Jo, her mother, is a far nicer person. Do you enjoy having a Milf as Jo loves younger men?"

Kit Walker didn't know how to react to this. Jo was a widow and a beautiful woman. She had always been friendly and pleasant. She had allowed him to stay over with Kate. She had once said at breakfast; I think I will have to buy some earplugs if I don't then I will lose all my beauty sleep. He decided to take the bull by the horns, he put his hand on Sister Mary's thigh, gently squeezing it and said, "Unfortunately as yet, the opportunity has never arisen that would allow me to experience this exciting prospect; hopefully this will change in the future. At the moment, I am very interested in having a Nilf."

She had responded to his thigh squeezing by slightly spreading her legs wider allowing him to stroke her swollen vulva with his thumb. She asked, "What's a Nilf?"

He slid his thumb down the length of her sex slit then said, "Nun I would like to fuck."

She put her arms around him, and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Their hands were inspecting the other's bodies. Soon they were naked. She had an excellent shape. Her massive tits didn't sag. Her vulva was smooth and swollen. Her sex slit was perfect. He took off his boxer shorts, and his cock was rock hard. It looked impressive. His bulbous tip had a little precum on the slit. With her thumb and forefinger, she squeezed his slit open. With a flick of her tongue, the precum disappeared. His cock then quickly went into her mouth. He then positioned her on the carpet in a way that allowed them to sixty-nine and gave him open access to her hot cunt and ass.

For thirty minutes they gave each other intense oral foreplay. Kit had prepared her well. Her pussy was so wet. He had used her cunt juice as lube and was fingering her ass with three fingers. She loved that and moaned loudly with pleasure the deeper his fingers were inside her. He then got her on all fours. He went into her pussy doggy style. He went in and out of her five times. She was gripping his cock tightly at the base and tip of his cock on each thrust. He thought as he pulled his cock out of her cunt and entered her ass, I am going to going to enjoy fucking my nun as she is a great ride.

He soon was pounding her ass deeply, the deeper he went, the more she enjoyed it. Six minutes later she had her first vaginal orgasm. She was shaking with it, but Kit continued to hammer into her ass. He now had a compelling rhythm going. Seven minutes later she had her second orgasm; she had a massive orgasm, she was shaking and trembling with it. She said, "You are something else. Those two orgasms were the best and most intense that I have ever had. There must be something wrong with Kate if she gave the sex with you up. I know one thing, Jo, Helen and Ann will love you."

This aroused Kit, he thought of Jo's voluptuous body. He then thought of Helen and Ann; he had never had a mother and daughter, could this be a first? He then ground into Sister Mary's squelching cunt, he was right, she was a fantastic ride, her heart was in every movement that she made. Twenty-five minutes later they both came simultaneously, he had a powerful orgasm and squirted fiercely inside her throbbing wet cunt. She took his cock out of her cunt then lay on the floor. She put his cock back inside her gripping it very tightly; she said, "Darling, you get better and better. I felt your cum squirt. I am now going to squeeze the last drop of your spunk out of your cock. Then I am going to lick your beautiful cock clean."

She then squeezed his cock tightly as she squatted over him. Then in a very erotic way she held both of her massive tits in her hands then alternating between each of her breasts she licked and sucked both of her hard nipples. She had powerful cunt muscles. It felt good when she squeezed his cock as she synchronised her gripping with the licking and sucking of her hard nipples. Fifteen minutes later she came off him. His cock was glistening with the mixture of both their orgasms. She then went down on him to the base of his rock hard cock. She then applied pressure to her lips and then squeezed her lips on his cock moving her mouth to the bulbous tip of his hard cock.

She then opened her mouth; it was amazing how much spunk she had gathered on the crown of his cock. She then licked it clean. She held the spunk in her mouth. They kissed, and she fed him the spunk with her tongue. There was no doubt in his mind that Sister Mary was a very erotic woman. For the next hour, they kissed and touched. He was fingering her G-spot with two fingers, giving the come here signal as he massaged her G-spot. Five minutes later she had a massive orgasm. She was shaking with it. She asked, "Darling, please ass fuck me again. If you give me three orgasms with it, then I will do some extraordinary things for you later. Please fuck me hard and deep."

He then made her bend over an armchair; she used the arms to support herself as she spread her legs open wide. He slid into her ass doggy style. He soon had a majestic rhythm going. He was going deep and hard. Her first orgasm came six minutes later and the third twenty-four minutes later. She had been very noisy with each orgasm. He then sat on the armchair, and she squatted over him. She guided his massive cock into her hot wet cunt and started to ride him with an up and down circular movement. Once again she was gripping his cock at the base and the tip of his cock. She then started to suck and lick her nipples as she rode him. It looked spectacular.

She kept grinding on his hard cock for the next twenty-five minutes; she was teasing his shaft with her gripping and the circling movement of her hips. She had a massive orgasm which had her trembling and shaking. He then exploded thirty seconds later inside her. Once again she felt the impact of his squirt when his cum hit the inside of her cunt walls. She gripped his cock tightly and held him deep inside her. She leaned over and kissed him affectionately and tenderly then said, "That was amazing, I don't know how many times that I came, but it was a lot. I would love to see you again, how do you feel about that?"

He kissed her again then said, "I would love that, Monday to Friday I am quite busy but we can message each other, and if there's an evening that we are both free then you can come to my place, or I can come here. Or are you looking for more?"

She smiled then said, "Darling, I am just looking for your magnificent cock on a regular basis. We can spice things up with Jo, Helen and Ann if you are interested. I know all three of them would love your cock. I think, if you are interested, the best way forward would be if I gave Jo and Helen your smartphone number then they could make contact with you. Then you could arrange a rendezvous. I would also like to see you while you are exploring these new possibilities. How do you feel about this?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, that's a good idea. That way I can get to know them. I was sleeping with Kate for eighteen months, and I will have to take things easy with Jo until we get to know each other a little better. I love Helen's massive tits but am sure after a couple of glasses of wine we will get on like a house on fire. I will give you my number, and you can give it to them."


End file.
